Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN
Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln (TIE Истребитель, СИД-Истребитель) был стандартным имперским истребителем, массово выпускавшимся и использовавшимся во время Галактической гражданской войны. Популярным среди пилотов Альянса, а затем Новой Республики, разговорным названием истребителя было «'Колёсник'». Характеристики left|thumb|200px|Схема TIE/ln. Основу TIE/ln составлял сдвоенный ионный двигатель нового поколения — P-s4, делавший истребитель крайне быстрым и маневренным. Не имея движущихся и высокотемпературных компонентов, двигатель был очень надёжным и неприхотливым. В отличие от истребителей прошлого поколения, T.I.E. и TIE, TIE/ln имел независимые источники энергии для двигателя и генератора, что позволяло избежать потерь мощности двигателя при ведении огня. Как и двигатель прошлого поколения, SIE-TIE, P-s4 имел проблемы с совместимостью с существующими гиперприводами, системами жизнеобеспечения и дефлекторами, а потому истребитель был лишён их, что сделало его крайне дешёвым, а также позволило снизить массу и тем самым ещё больше повысить скорость и манёвренность. Недостатком двигателя была простота его саботирования: достаточно было сдвинуть генератор из креплений и двигатель становился бомбой замедленного действия. Основным вооружением TIE/ln были две лазерные пушки L-s1, достаточно мощные, чтобы серьёзно повредить или уничтожить другой истребитель или средний транспорт. Усовершенствованная система управления огнём позволяла вести одновременный или поочерёдный огонь из пушек с высокой точностью. Другое оружие, такое как ионные пушки и ракетные установки, отсутствовало в стандартной комплектации, но могло быть установлено дополнительно. Из-за отсутствия системы жизнеобеспечения, каждый TIE пилот был облачён в герметичный лётный костюм, оснащённый системой компенсации перегрузок. Пилот полулежал в специальном, снижающем перегрузки кресле. Плохой обзор из кабины компенсировался трансляцией данных с четырёх камер прямо на линзы пилота. Приборная панель была минимизирована, все органы управления находились прямо перед глазами пилота. Скорость и курс контролировались крайне чувствительными педалями и штурвалом, на котором были размещены еще и органы управления огнем, навигацией и контроля почти за всеми системами истребителя. thumb|200px|Кабина пилота TIE/ln.|left Отсутствие гиперпривода делало TIE/ln полностью зависимым от транспортных кораблей, которые должны были быть оборудованы специальными посадочными приспособлениями, так как в отличие от других истребителей, которые могли «садиться» крыльями или имели шасси, TIE/ln для уменьшения массы собственных посадочных приспособлений не имел. TIE/ln были созданы для атак в больших количествах. Так, стандартное крыло включало 12 истребителей, а эскадрилья могла включать до 6 крыльев. Из-за отсутствия щитов пилоты могли полагаться только на маневры для избежания урона. Кабина пилота имела аварийную защиту, антигравитационное поле и противоударные системы, но не могла ничего противопоставить энергетическому оружию, хотя и могла выдержать касательное попадание. В противоположность распространённому заблуждению, TIE/ln имели катапультируемые кресла, но большинство пилотов предпочитали, будучи подбитыми, направить истребитель во врага, нежели катапультироваться и медленно умирать от холода и недостатка кислорода. Другие имперские пилоты считали TIE пилотов самоубийцами, так как потери TIE/ln всегда были огромными. Это соответствовало военной доктрине Империи, считавшей истребители и пилотов расходным материалом, что и прививалось пилотам в виде идеологического образования. left|thumb|180px|TIE/ln в разрезе. Как и штурмовики, TIE пилоты имели свои идентификационные номера, например DS-61-2 (первые две буквы для звания, затем две или три цифры для номера крыла и последняя цифра для номера пилота в крыле), что обезличивало их и делало лишь винтиками в военной машине Империи. Такое же отношение, без капли сентиментальности, было и у TIE пилотов к их машинам, в отличие от пилотов Альянса. Все TIE/ln, будь он только что выпущенным или прошедшим множество сражений, были идентичны. В профиль крылья TIE/ln были похожи на эмблему Конфедерации Независимых Систем, но неизвестно было ли это намеренным. В переднем сечении истребитель был мал для усложнения попадания в него, но огромные крылья были лёгкой мишенью и, кроме того, затрудняли маневры в атмосфере. Из-за своей формы TIE/ln часто называли «глазом». История thumb|150px|[[Биггс Дарклайтер катапультируется из модифицированного TIE/ln на миссии для Альянса.]] TIE/ln являлся дальнейшим развитием технологии истребителя со сдвоенным ионным двигателем, заложенной в T.I.E. и продолженной звёздным истребителем TIE. TIE/ln стал основой огромного семейства истребителей, среди которых TIE/In, TIE/sa, TIE/D и другие. TIE/ln был произведён в огромных количествах, отражая философию Империи о превосходстве количества над качеством и став одним из её символов. Основное применение TIE/ln нашли во время Галактической гражданской войны, где TIE/ln был основным истребителем Империи. Помимо Имперского флота, большое количество TIE/ln было приобретено независимыми флотами планетарных правительств входивших в состав Галактической Империи. Несколько TIE/ln, захваченных повстанцами, также использовались ими для проникновения в имперские учреждения. Однако TIE/ln проигрывал истребителю повстанцев T-65 «X-wing», а потому должен был быть заменён более совершенным истребителем TIE/In Перехватчик. Действительно, к 4 ПБЯ TIE/In стал значительной частью Имперского флота, но Битва при Эндоре и последовавший распад Империи не дали этому процессу завершиться, так как всё больше и больше заводов оказывались захвачены Новой Республикой и сворачивали производство. При этом большое количество TIE/ln были захвачены пиратами, остались планетарным правительствам от имперских гарнизонов или попали на чёрный рынок. left|thumb|150px|TIE/ln во время [[Рейтская кампания|Рейтской кампании.]] Новая Республика ограниченно использовала захваченные TIE/ln, устанавливая на них щиты и другое оборудование и отправляя в секторы, где они не ассоциировались с Империей. Наиболее значительным эпизодом использования TIE/ln Новой Республикой была Битва при Адумаре. Так же, TIE/ln часто использовались для обманных маневров, как, например, в миссии на Префсбельт IV. Уже во времена Новой Республики TIE/ln считался устаревшим, но всё же ещё был использован в нескольких более поздних конфликтах, среди которых Юужань-вонгская война и атака на станцию «Балансир». За кулисами left|thumb|200px|Модели TIE, созданные для [[Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда|Новой надежды.]] Изначально предполагалось, что TIE истребители будут голубыми, но от этого отказались, так как хромакей сделал истребители прозрачными. Корпус истребителей в Новой надежде белого цвета, в то время как в Империя наносит ответный удар и Возвращении джедая более тёмный с голубым оттенком, добавленным во время пост-продакшена. Звуки пролёта TIE истребителей, являющиеся торговой маркой, были получены смешением звуков рёва слонов и вождения на мокрой дороге. Роб Коулман изначально предлагал поместить TIE истребители в конец Мести ситхов, на что Лукас ответил, что у Империи будет 19 лет, чтобы создать их. Прообразами TIE скорее всего стали истребители V-wing — у них также были вертикальные крылья по краям. К тому же в конце «Мести Ситхов» мимо имперских «Венаторов» пролетают два V-wing'a со звуком полёта TIE. Хотя согласно материалам Расширенной Вселенной и рейтингу скорости, использованному командой Возвращения джедая, скорости TIE/ln и T-65 «X-wing» равны, в Новой надежде TIE/ln обгоняют крестокрылы, несмотря на то что последние движутся с максимальной скоростью. В игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, TIE служат атмосферными истребителями Империи и могут быть построены на авиабазе. В Star Wars: Battlefront II TIE, помимо лазерных пушек, вооружены ещё и протонными торпедами. Появления * «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Mist Encounter» * «Последний из джедаев: Расплата» * * «Jaws of the Sarlacc» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * * «The Final Exit» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Боба Фетт: Враг Империи, часть 1» * «Out of the Cradle» * Роман «Сила необузданная» * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * «Star Wars: Imperial Ace» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Dark Forces» * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Battle for the Golden Sun» * «Starfall» * «Otherspace» * «Scavenger Hunt» * * * «Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер» * «Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama * «Интерлюдия на Даркнелле» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «Rookies: No Turning Back» * «Star Wars: Force Commander» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * «Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Star Wars #1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One» * «Повстанческие силы: Цель» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка» * «Повстанческие силы: В ловушке» * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Star Wars: Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Спасательная операция Хана Соло» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice» * «Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Empire 18: To the Last Man, Part 3» * «The Kingdom of Ice» * «Повстанческие силы: Отступник» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «World of Fire» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «Vader's Quest 3» * «Vader's Quest 4» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «A Bitter Winter» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * «Imperial Spy» * «Death Star Pirates» * «Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range» * «Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power» * «Star Wars: Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3» * «Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5» * «Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer» * «Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5» * «Игра вслепую» * * «Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads» * «Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1» * «Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2» * «Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4» * «Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5» * «Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2» * «Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1» * «Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2» * «Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4» * «Star Wars Rebellion: Vector» * «Boba Fett: Overkill» * * «Галактика страха: Рой» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * * * * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Princess Leia, Imperial Servant» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * «Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void» * * * «Showdown» * «Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Стойкий» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * «Murder on the Executor» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 59: Bazarre» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * «Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits» * * * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Тени Империи» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * «Star Wars: TIE Fighter» * «Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * * «Star Wars: Demolition» * «Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Рисковое дело» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер» * «Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * * «Star Tours» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Gathering Shadows» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * «Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай» * «Dark Forces: Jedi Knight audio drama» * ''X-wing'' series * * «Omens» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Конец Империи» * «Алая Империя» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Shades of Gray» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Star Wars: Invasion 16: Revelations, Part 5» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» }} Неканонические появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * «Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones» * «Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * «The Flight of the Falcon» * * «Star Wars: Visions of the Blade» * «Soul Calibur IV» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * ' * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «Club Penguin Star Wars Takeover» * * Источники * «X-Wing Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide» * «TIE Fighter Collector's CD-ROM: The Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * «Star Wars: Chronicles» * * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Handbook 1: X-Wing Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «TIE Fighter: A Pocket Manual» * «Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «X-wing: A Pocket Manual» * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * * «Руководство по персонажам» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide» * «The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith» * «Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles» * «Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: «Galactic Hunters» * * * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * «Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual» * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» }} Ссылки * * * * См. также * TIE пилот * Серия TIE Категория:Серия TIE Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Конфедерации Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция «Флотских систем Сиенара»